


Letting Out the Needs and Laughter of Sunshine

by slash4femme



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Charlie has become bored and pesky, M/M, Which means the mysteries of the universe will not be pondered upon today, some sexy times were had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry is trying to take a bath and Charlie is stuck and needs distracting <strong></strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Out the Needs and Laughter of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written September 2009
> 
> written for the prompt 'the twenty-second time' for the group [info] 24_times . All of the stories written for [info] 24_times will have titles taken from the song Love's Lines, Angles and Rhymes beta read by [info] nullus_anxietas

Charlie looks at the blackboard. He taps a piece of chalk against the table then looks at the blackboard again and sighs. He’s nowhere near close to figuring this one out. He sits on the table and sighs again. He wishes Don would give him a case, but Don has been holding back on drawing Charlie into another case. Charlie stares at the blackboard again, picks up his piece of chalk, then puts it back down again and goes to find Larry.

Larry is quietly contemplating the eleventh dimension when the bathroom door swings open.

“Still in here?” Charlie shuts the door and comes to stand next to the tub. Larry blinks up at him.

“Yes Charles, I am trying to take a bath.” He slides lower into the water and glares at the younger man, who totally ignores him.

“You’ve been taking a bath for almost an hour, Larry.” Charlie perches on the edge of the large standing tub and smiles fondly down at Larry.

“And let me guess.” Larry is still slightly miffed by the intrusion into his privacy and doesn’t try to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. “Without either me or one of Don’s cases to distract you, you have become bored.”Larry flicks a small amount of water at Charlie, who still hasn’t moved. “So you have come here, expecting me to somehow entertain you.”

“That and I like seeing you naked.” Charlie gaze drifts from Larry’s face downward and Larry frowns.

“Charles, I am trying to ponder the mysteries of the universe.”

“Yeah,” Charlie’s hand lands on Larry’s shoulder and strokes across, around the back of his neck, along back across his shoulder. Charlie squeezes Larry’s arm briefly before letting his hand circle around to drift down Larry’s wet chest.“And I’m trying to seduce you.”

Larry snorts but he doesn’t stop Charlie hand from wondering across his chest, to gently touch and then roll first one nipple and then the other. Charlie carts his fingers briefly through the very small amount of light colored hair Larry has on the center of his chest. Charlie’s other hand comes to cup the back of Larry’s head and he kisses him. Charlie seems determined to make the kiss aggressive, wet and sloppy. His tongue works its way into Larry’s mouth and Larry can’t help is own hand going up to Charlie’s shoulder or that fact that his mouth opens underneath Charlie’s.

“So are you going to tell me this isn’t more fun then the mysteries of the universe?” Charlie asks when the come up for air and Larry raises an eyebrow at him.

“Do you want me to answer that, Charles?” But Larry’s smiling and Charlie grins and kisses him again, hand rubbing randomly across Larry’s bare chest and shoulders.

“The water's going to get cold.” Larry points out between nibbling on Charlie’s bottom lip.

“I’m surprised it’s not already cold.” Charlie shifts on the edge of the tub and there’s suddenly a very loud splash as most of the water in the tub is displaced onto the floor. Larry blinks several times at a still fully clothed and now exceedingly wet Charlie who’s also now sitting awkwardly in Larry’s lap trying to blink the water out of his eyes. Larry can’t help but laugh at the sheer absurdity of the situation as Charlie glares at him from behind wet curls.

“Charles Edward Eppes!” Charlie glares at him crossing his arms over his chest as Larry bursts out laughing again.

“Don’t you dare,” Charlie points at Larry and Larry reaches forward taking Charlie’s face between his hands and kisses him firmly. Charlie’s hand drops and then comes up wet and splayed against Larry’s equally wet chest. He rubs small circles against Larry’s skin as Larry’s tongue gently maps out Charlie mouth. Charlie sighs into the kiss and Larry’s hands slide from Charlie’s face down his neck around his shoulders, drawing him close, trapping Charlie’s hand between their bodies. Larry spreads his legs as far as possible in the tub and Charlie moves, displacing even more water, until he’s kneeling between Larry’s legs. Charlie tangles his fingers in Larry’s curls and kisses down Larry’s neck to his shoulder and mouths along the soft skin at his collarbone. Larry sighs happily, draping his arms around Charlie.

“Charles. Charles.” Larry succeeds in placing one hand on Charlie’s chest and holding him slightly away from his body. “We can not have sex in the bathtub.” 

“Why?” Charlie’s hand drifts further down Larry’s body to toy with one of Larry’s bare hips. “That does seem to be where we’re going, so why not just accept the inevitable-?”

“No, the sun collapsing in on itself is inevitable. Having sex in this bathtub is not an inevitability, Charles.” Larry wiggles slightly but doesn’t succeed in doing much in the very limited space.

“Not yet.” Charlie kisses Larry again. “And what is with you today Larry? You never usually have a problem with the idea of having sex with me.”

Larry sighs. “Usually you want to have sex in a bed, or on a couch, or somewhere else that is not hard, wet and, might I point out, increasingly cold.”

“You mean to tell me you’d put up this much fuss if I wanted to have sex in your car.”

“We are not having sex in my car!” Larry’s voice had gone up a couple octaves. “I cannot even begin to imagine the kind of damage semen would do to the interior.”

Charlie laughs, both hands on Larry’s shoulder, he shakes his head spraying water across the tiles. “I love you.”

Larry only smiles up at him almost shyly and Charlie kisses Larry, gently, tenderly. Larry unbuttons Charlie’s jeans. They move around a little trying to give each other more space while Charlie kisses and licks down Larry’s throat to his shoulder.

“Wait, wait.” Charlie stands and scrabbles out of the tub and tugs at his pants, pulling them down and off along with his boxers. Larry also stands, stepping out of the tub and pulling Charlie’s shirt off over his head. Charlie pulls Larry close again, gripping his hip gently and kissing him. Charlie sighs softly and sinks down onto his knees on the wet tile floor. Larry’s hand rests gently against the back of his head. Charlie kisses Larry’s hip and then his thigh, his fingers curling around Larry’s cock before taking it into his mouth. He kisses Larry’s thighs again, nudging Larry’s legs a little farther apart and Larry leans back, bracing himself against the edge of the tub. Charlie leans forward and licks up the length of Larry’s cock, making Larry let out a small cut off noise, his eyes sliding shut. Charlie licks around the head his other hand coming up to press against Larry’s impressively flat stomach, and feels Larry’s breath catch. He smiles and takes Larry as far into his mouth as possible. It’s not that far, Larry always says Charlie is over critical of his own performance, but Charlie feels he should be naturally good at everything and giving blowjobs should be no exception. Just because Larry’s the only man he’s ever blown is no excuse and they’ve had long conversations about learning curves and how much practice Charlie may or may not need. As it is Charlie curls his fist around the bottom of Larry’s cock until his hand meets his lips, enveloping Larry and Larry makes small strangled noises Charlie loves to hear and Charlie starts sucking in earnest. Larry’s fingers curl in Charlie’s wet hair and Charlie concentrates on the pulse of Larry under his tongue, the way Larry feels in his mouth, tasting clean and a little salty. After a minute Charlie pulls away from Larry pushing against Larry’s hips.

“No, wait. Get back into the tub.” Larry gives him a confused, unbelieving look.

“But Charles . . .”

“Just do it.”

Larry obediently climbs back into the almost empty bathtub and after a minute of thinking, Charlie climbs in after him. Charlie leans forward capturing Larry’s face in his hand and kissing him deeply, before dropping one hand to stroke long Larry’s neck and shoulders. One of Larry’s hands grips Charlie’s waist and the other wraps around Charlie's cock, squeezing and stroking firmly. Charlie breaks away from the kiss with a groan, eyes closed. He can’t help but thrust into Larry’s hand, his pace speeding up. Suddenly, he pushes Larry’s hand away with a gasp, opening his eyes and gripping the edge of the tub, earning himself a very confused look from Larry. Charlie reaches for the body wash. Larry raises his eyebrows in realization as Charlie pours quite a bit into his hands and slicks Larry’s cock with it. Larry’s eyes slide shut at that as he thrusts into Charlie’s hand. Charlie pulls away with a grin then takes a deep breath and braces both hands against the edge of the tub while Larry puts one supporting hand on Charlie’s waist and his other hand supporting himself as Charlie sinks down onto him. He takes another breath but doesn’t stop his slow process down until Larry’s fully inside of him and Charlie is nestled in Larry’s lap.

“Ok, I’m not sure we’re going to be able to move like that.” Charlie half laughs breathlessly, closing his eyes against the incredible feeling of Larry inside of him.

“Wait. I think I can solve this.” Larry’s voice is just as breathless as he wraps his arms around Charlie, for a moment just holding him and then be starts to rock, thrusting up very slightly and Charlie closes his eyes. It doesn’t feel like it normally does, to have Larry inside of him, fucking him. It feels good, though and it feels even better when Larry lets go of Charlie with one hand, and wraps it around Charlie's cock instead. Charlie can’t help but groan at that, thrusting into Larry’s hand, trying to push down against Larry. He’s close, he’s been close for a while and he knows Larry has got to be close too and this isn’t going to take long. He shakes his head, spraying water across the room, and braces his hands against the side of tub, pulling himself up just a little before sinking down against. Larry gasps, leaning forward to mouth across Charlie throat just as Charlie comes, and he’s dimly away that Larry groans against the curve of Charlie’s throat and comes too.

They sit there trying to catch their breath until Larry pushes gently at Charlie “Up, please Charles. I’m starting to worry about the circulation to my legs.”

Charlie shakily braces himself against the edge of the tub and pushes himself up, until he could climb out of the tub, and collapses on the bathroom floor. After a minute Larry joins him sitting on the floor next to the tub.

“You do realize.” Charlie’s eyes are closed and he leans back against the tub. “That is the twenty-second time you have used my bathtub for cosmological purposes.”

“Your bathtub?” Charlie opens his eyes enough to see both of Larry’s eyebrows are arched.“At least three of those times it has been officially ‘our bathtub’ unless I am profoundly misunderstanding the nature of our relationship and the purpose of our cohabitation.”

Charlie can’t help but grin at that. “Very true,” he closes his eyes again and leans his head against Larry’s shoulder and after a minute he can feel Larry’s hand on his head, petting through his wet hair. “I concede the point to you, Dr. Fleinhardt.”

They sat quietly for a moment until Charlie smiles to himself and snakes one arm around Larry’s waist. “First time we’ve ever had sex in it though.”

Larry sighs. “Very true Charles, and though enjoyable I will only hope becomes an unrepeated occurrence in our sexual repertoire.”

Charlie laughs at that, and kisses Larry. Larry smiles fondly at him and kisses him back, and Charlie begins to think he might have an idea of how to solve the equation in the garage after all.


End file.
